


yield to my touch

by whitecap



Category: LazyTown
Genre: M/M, Trans Glanni, hotel room, they catch feelings tho, yeah this is all sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 16:26:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9615908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitecap/pseuds/whitecap
Summary: "You were waiting by the door," Ithro counters, eyebrow raised.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was gonna do that Icelandic symbol on Ithro's name but literally I wrote this on my iPhone's notes app at an hour way too late to admit so then I was like fuck it
> 
> I haven't proofread this at all because again: notes app, late hour so then I was like fuck it
> 
> I haven't slept in 24 hours

_meet me in the hotel room._

 

* * *

_It's supposed to be a non smoking room, but he's filled it with the haze of cigarettes anyway (he doesn't plan on checking out, at least not the traditional way). He's standing right next to the door, nervous/sweaty hands running down wiry legs, and it's lucky he is because he might have missed the knock. It's soft/hesitant, a 5:30 AM noise,_ careful, you don't want to wake any other hotel rooms up _, and he answers with the slide/click of the bronze chain bolt, cold to touch, his hands are_ so warm _._

_And there he is, iced tea gold, clothes and skin muted sunshine even in the fluorescent harshness of the hallway lights, muscles obscene in his clothes. His knocking hand falls to his side and Glanni can see right through him. He's not the only one nervous/hesitant/unsure._

_"You came,"_

_"You were waiting by the door," Ithro counters, eyebrow raised._

_He isn't sure how to reply. Nervously, his eyes flicker down from blue eyes to soft lips, and thinks,_ the only bit of skin that would yield to my touch _._

_He licks his own lips._

_And that does it for Ithro, and even though he's taller than the elf it still feels like being_ doven into _, and he's hesitant/soft/unsure, like he isn't quite sure yet what's allowed and what isn't, but Ithro is fast and strong and confident, and he seems to say_ it's okay, follow my lead.

 _He wraps his arms around Glanni and he's a bit lightheaded at the pure strength in those arms, but they're not there to subdue, they_ hold fast _, and if he sways a bit it doesn't matter because he's anchored, not moving an inch._

_His own arms reach up to the elf's face, and his kisses grow more confident, until he runs his tongue across Ithro's lips, and he hears/feels a deep moan in his chest, like when you stand too close to fireworks and the reverberations shake you to the core._

_Ithro pulls back, but only for a second, so he can slam him against the hotel wall with no one getting their teeth bitten, and the wall shakes with the impact and Glanni's lungs feel funny, and when Ithro kisses him again it's with a hot, open mouth, and he's making_ sounds _, and Glanni is melting, and he can't breathe_

 _and then his lips are on his neck, and his head falls backwards into the wall with a loud noise and he thinks_ fuck the neighbors

_and Ithro is mouthing gently against his neck, breathing and kissing so softly and purely, like springtime melting a frost, but his body gives away his fierce enthusiasm, and his hips roll against Glanni's even as his lips stay gentle, and he's hard, and it's all so much to take in-_

_"Carry me," he manages to choke out._

_"What?" He's out of breath, panting a bit._

_"I know you can lift me. Just....carry me to the bed."_

_His arms are so strong, and suddenly Glanni can straddle his waist, and it's his turn to pay attention to Ithro's neck, but where Ithro is gentle/butterfly Glanni is rough/teeth, and he wants there to be a red, red mark when the sunlight hits them again. Ithro exhales all of his breath in one quick huff, and bucks against Glanni,_

_"Bed," Glanni growls in his ear, a needed reminder, and Ithro pulls him from the wall and moves them to the bed, where he drops/throws Glanni onto the mattress, and Glanni's hands trail behind him, clutching onto air when Ithro doesn't follow him immediately, because he has to take off his clothes off_ sometime _, and it's easier vertical, and Glanni follows suit, pants off, shirt thrown clear across the room, and his breaths are coming hard and ragged and loud, waiting for Ithro,_

_and he's there, two fists between Glanni's arms and pecs, and he slides his fists up the mattress until his hands are under Glanni's shoulders, next to his head, and he presses his full body weight against him, breathing into his clenched fist as he presses his bare dick against the damp cotton of Glanni's black boy briefs, choked breaths forced and raw._

_Glanni turns and catches the pointed shell of an ear with his tongue and Ithro_ growls _and bucks himself forcefully into Glanni's hip, and Glanni can't catch his breath, so Ithro pulls back a bit, returns to the neck kissing, but it's a lot more urgent this time, blood running hot and thick through their veins._

_He bites and licks and sucks and kisses his way down Glanni's neck, his head thrown back to let him have more space, and Ithro reaches the tenderest bit of skin above his collarbone and bites so hard it feels like it's going to draw blood, and Glanni's hands fly from clutching the blankets to grabbing fistfuls of Ithro's golden hair. He moans and bucks upwards into his hips._

_Ithro works his way from Glanni's right collarbone to his nipple and runs his tongue across it, then his lips, so soft and gentle, and Glanni has to physically force himself not to whine at how much_ more _he needs, so he just clenches his fists tighter in his hair, and that earns a broken moan from Ithro, and he smiles._

_Ithro's tongue dips below his nipple, and he freezes. It's reached his scar. He hadn't noticed Ithro's hand move, but his thumb is rubbing it's twin, and it's like he has been frozen instantly._

_"Is that- is this okay?" Ithro mutters into his scar tissue and Glanni doesn't know how to respond to that, his mind is shut off and it's fight or flight_

_so he just forces himself to breathe, and he can feel Ithro start to breathe again too, and he nods once before remembering Ithro can't see him in the smoky dark haze of the room._

_"I've never-" he chokes out "not since....."_

_Ithro presses a reassuring kiss to his skin, the softest thing he's ever felt, and if he wasn't still so turned on (and a bit confused by all the new stimulus) he might cry._

_"Keep doing that," he finally breathes, and despite its near-silent tone it's a_ command _, and Ithro obeys willingly, running his tongue along the scar before dragging his teeth back down it. Glanni feels a rush of something hot and thick and terrifying course through his veins, and he focuses on the sandy feel of Ithro's hair in his fingers to teach him how to breathe again._

_Ithro switches to the other side and repositions his hips to where his dick is directly on top of Glanni's leg, searching for friction on his skin, which is covered in soft, downy hair. Glanni feels another wave of lust rush through him, pushing away the more terrifying, emotional tide. Lust, he knows how to work with._

_Ithro finishes his voyage across his chest with a few gentle bites to the rib cage, but there isn't much to bite down on, since he often chooses cigarettes over food, and his tongue slides all the way back up his chest, between his pecks, up his collarbone and neck, before exhaling into his jaw. Glanni drops a hand from Ithro's hair to his back, and he digs his fingernails in hard, hoping he hasn't crossed a line, but the way Ithro's hips slam into his tell him that it's welcome. His other hand pulls on a lock of hair, and that's the last straw for Ithro. He shifts, half his muscular body on the bed to the right of Glanni, the other half pressing down on him, full skin contact, and his right hand goes straight to Glanni's wet boy shorts. He fumbles around for a moment, frustrated, until he finds a seam and tears them completely off, trying to throw them as far away from the bed as he can, but the angle is a bit off and they fall to the floor next to the bed instead. Neither of them notice. Ithro shifts back onto Glanni's body and bites down on the soft bit of skin under his jaw, and they take a moment to breathe each other in before-_

_"Are you...." Ithro asks, voice deeper than Glanni has ever heard it._

_"I want this," Glanni says. "Stop making me wait."_

_Ithro lets out a deep, breathy laugh, and moves his hips back to align himself before pressing into Glanni, and he moans audibly into his lover's neck. Glanni grunts and his other hand makes its way down through Ithro's hair, two gentle fingers on his jaw before his nails dig in again at his chest. His skin is so taut, his body is so hard. Ithro is all the way inside him now, back arched._

_"I never said we were done kissing," Glanni said, hand snaking around so that they were both on Ithro's shoulder blades, leaving more scratches in their wake. Ithro kisses him deep as he ruts in and out of Glanni, hard and strong, every muscle in his body rippling forcefully._

_Glanni hums, voice deep, into Ithro's mouth, and that skittering emotional feeling is sneaking back through his veins as Ithro slides in and out of him, and it makes his wrists and legs and chest feel hot, and he wraps his arms around Ithro and presses their chests together hard until breathing becomes impossible when Ithro pauses to wrap his arms around Glanni in return, holding him so tightly he thinks he might burst. It's a bit difficult to thrust like this, so Ithro whispers in his ear_

_"hold on a sec," and rolls Glanni on top of him while he's still inside him, and Glanni lets himself fall motionless against Ithro's broad chest as Ithro moves his hands down to Glanni's wide hips and holds onto them so that he can thrust harder. Having Ithro inside him is unbelievable, he's_ huge _, and every inch of his skin that touches Ithro feels like it's on fire. Glanni pants, openmouthed, against Ithro's chest, and his hand grips Ithro's waist (the other is pinned between Ithro's moving body and the bed)._

_He can feel himself starting to come for an eon before it arrives, tearing through him like a train as he gasps into Ithro's skin, sweaty and slick, hot and musky, the air filled with pheromones and smoke. He loses the ability to think and his hearing goes soft and fuzzy, but it's not quiet enough for him to miss Ithro's loud, perfect moan as he comes inside him, hips stilling against Glanni's as his muscles contract and his face slackens._

_They catch their breath together in the dark, until Ithro slides out of him and moves his hands to cradle Glanni's face in his, bringing their mouths together and letting their exhalations entwine together. Their skin is feverish and damp with sweat and pheromones and the whole room smells overpoweringly of sex. Ithro's thumb rubs gently across Glanni's cheekbone, and Glanni can see his face in the dark, just barely, shapes and outlines, but he looks......almost loving._

**Author's Note:**

> Glanni is bossy and trans forever 
> 
> Please tell me what you thought!


End file.
